


I'm Here

by glaciesdraco



Category: Undertale
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Raw Feeling, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Papyrus has a conversation with himself about his brother.





	I'm Here

          The bros had spent a quiet evening with the television and keeping a conversation, ongoing but not particularly deep, for a few hours past sun down before Sans had nodded off at some point, leaning on Papyrus’ shoulder, breathing softly. Papyrus continued flipping through channels until he found a cooking show he preferred that featured Mettaton.

 

 

          Lots had changed since making it out of the Underground. The bros’ lives were much quieter now. Peaceful. They spent their days exploring their new home in the countryside and spending time with the human. Papyrus, on his part, had grown to really enjoy his new lifestyle, as if an old weight had been lifted metaphorically from his shoulders. Technically speaking of course, Papyrus was still the same height and still carried the same weight on his shoulders. The weight of a skeleton, and his battle body, which admittedly were not all too heavy at all. And ironically, nothing had changed between the brothers personally. Papyrus still liked to cook and clean around the house while also building intricate puzzles in the backyard to navigate when the human came to visit. Sans still disappeared to do god-knows what, and was still just… Sans. Papyrus smiled bemusedly at his brother, lost in his thoughts when suddenly Sans mumbled something slightly distressing,

“N-No… please don’t…” his voice sounded uneven, maybe even frightened.

 

“Sans?” Papyrus wrapped the arm Sans was leaning on around his shoulders and pulled him close, shielding whatever shadows may have been haunting his dreams. Sans immediately relaxed, falling back into place against the crevice in Papyrus’ side, mumbling peacefully.

 

 

          That normally did the trick. If Sans was ever having trouble sleeping, Papyrus was always there to look after him. It only came natural for one as great as himself. Still, it was a bit of a concern to Papyrus that Sans’ trouble had increased by a few notches since their transition. Perhaps he wasn’t used to the new environment? But as he was well aware, Sans could sleep anywhere. _Literally_. Anywhere. Couch, hot dog stand, old worn mattress, sink… didn’t matter, if Sans could lean on it, lay across it, or even just sit on it, he could conk right out. But again, he reminded himself that it wasn’t necessarily the sleeping part Sans had trouble with, but the dreaming part. Papyrus had never really had dreams before, none vivid enough to remember anyway and so wasn’t sure what to make of them. They sure bothered Sans a lot though, apparently always insisting Sans do things he didn’t want to do, indicated by his constant muttering of the words “no” and “please don’t”. Granted, Sans never wanted to do anything.

 

 

          Sans muttered something unintelligible under his breath and pushed himself closer to Papyrus. At this point they were practically cuddling, but Papyrus didn’t mind. Sometimes, though he knew Sans would never admit it, joking over everything as he was, Papyrus could see that Sans struggled with little things. Getting up, washing his face, changing clothes, just taking care of himself… Papyrus knew that his brother could get into spells of unrelenting lethargy. He knew how Sans could sometimes just feel so tired for no reason, and it would drive him to think awful, self-deprecating things about himself, and sometimes maybe even wish… that maybe he wasn’t around to feel those things. Papyrus wouldn’t let that make him lose hope though! Whatever his brother needed, he would provide. He was the great Papyrus after all. He pulled his brother closer, grabbing an afghan laying across the couch for Sans from the night before and wrapped snuggly around them.

I love you brother. We’re in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, and I remembered that I had this, so! Another quick little nothing story.


End file.
